Destiny Unfolds
by Danni1989
Summary: Haley and Chris are in love and on tour.  They come back to Tree Hill and Haley meets Nathan, what will happen?  Brooke comes home with her daughter.  Lucas's daughter.  Lucas doesnt know.  Peyton and Skills are madly in love and not afraid to show it.
1. Chapter 1

The deafening applause, followed Chris Keller and Haley James backstage, after another sold out concert at the Charlotte Stadium.

"That was amazing Chris. You were awesome out there again. Like always," she enthused.

"No, your awesome" he retaliated.

The tour manager came in, and said "I have some bad news for you."

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"You tutor Mrs. Blake, was in a car accident, and is now in a coma. With several broken bones."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Chris asked.

"Well, lets just say, what do you think of Tree Hill?" he asked.

"What about Tree Hill?" Haley and Chris asked in unison.

"Um, the school." he tried to dodge the question.

"We're going to public school!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah. You'll like it. Your starting there tomorrow." he explained before leaving the room.

A few hours later, they arrived at the Tree Hill airport. They put on dark glasses to try to disguise who they are. But that didn't stop throngs of crazed teens, and the occasional old guy from demanding autographs. Eventually they made it to their hired car, which drove them directly to Tree Hill High.

"This sucks Haley." Chris whined.

"Chris calm down. This wont be too bad, we were in high school before." she reassured him

"Yeah, that was a few years ago, before we were famous, and we were in Charlotte, not Tree Hill" he whined.

"Whatever. I'm kinda excited for this experience." she said.

The black car pulled up at the front doors of the school, they got out of the car. All the freshmen ambushed the singers and demanded autographs. The dutifully signed the names for the kids, until the principal came out to escort them into the school.

* * *

"Hey man, have you heard about the rock stars coming to school here? Heard the girl is pretty hot." Tim said to Nathan.

"We'll see" Nathan said with confidence.

* * *

Brooke is finally home from Charleston, after giving birth to her first child. She missed Tree Hill. But she didn't want her daughter to have to deal with the drama that came from having a child in high school. She walked across the quad, and sat down at a table. She missed Faith like crazy. Faith was currently sitting at home with a nanny. Brooke was relieved she only had to spend a couple hours away from her baby girl. From across the quad, she saw Lucas. Her breath caught in her throat, when she saw him for the first time in over a year. She was remembering that night she was with Lucas. She fell for him the moment she saw him, then she found out she was pregnant. The news of the pregnancy had scared her to death, she couldn't tell Lucas. She ran away in shame, and didn't return until she had Faith. She left because she wanted to hide the pregnancy, she wanted to protect her daughter. She continued to stare at Lucas, still not able to breathe.

Lucas saw Brooke for the first time in a year. He couldn't believe she was back. He fell for her instantly. Lucas stopped and stared at her, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He still wanted her, even now when she returned from an unexpected absence. He walked over to where she was sitting.

"Brooke" he said.

"Lucas" she said.

"Why did you come back" Lucas asked.

"Because it was time." she answered dodging the question.

"I'm glad your back. But why did you leave in the first place." he asked her.

"Um, my dad got a job in Charleston, but now we're back" she lied.

"Oh well. I'm glad to see you though" he leaned in to hug her, but she backed away. Confused, Lucas got up and walked away. As Lucas is walking away, Lucas runs into Peyton, his best friend. He starts to talk to her, but then Skills walks up and starts making out with Peyton. Lucas shakes his head and walks away, thinking that love is crazy.

"Hey babe, I was just thinking about you" Skills said.

"Well, should I give you a minute" Peyton joked.

"Oh your hilarious" he said before kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day, and Haley was in her class. She was sitting next to Nathan, trying to listen to the teacher, but very aware that Nathan's eyes her on her. He passes her a note, she opens it and reads "So I guess you're the hot new rock star, at our school." She replies "I guess so." He smiles as he considers his response.

"Most of my other girlfriends have been cheerleaders, but I'll make an exception for you." he wrote back.

"Oh yeah, I'll totally leave my hot rock star boyfriend for a small town basketball player." she replied to his note.

"Oh, I see you've been checking me out" he wrote back smiling.

She shoots a glare his way before turning around shaking her head. Nathan sits there smiling at her.

In another classroom across the school, Skills was ignoring the teacher, staring at Peyton, thinking about kissing her after class. He writes her a note "Cant wait to get out of here, so I can make out with you again."

Peyton replies "why wait? We can do it right now."

Skills smiles, and kisses Peyton in class, right in front of a very angry teacher.

"Mr. Taylor, Miss Sawyer! You can kiss your way down to the principal's office." the teacher yells.

"That was so worth it" Peyton whispers to Skills, before taking his hand and leading him to the office.

Skill's best friend Mouth, leans over to his girlfriend "did you see what Skills did, that was entertaining."

"yeah, why would they do something so public" Erica said.

"They really like each other, he feels like I do about you" he said defending his friend.

"Yeah well, its still not right." she said.

"Well, their just in love." Mouth continued to defend Skills.

"Why are you defending him, you know I don't like him." she told him angrily.

"Erica, its not a big deal." he tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, well. I think its time we broke up. I cant be with somebody who cares about his friends more than me." she said.

"Erica! Please. I'm not taking his side over yours." Mouth pleaded.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me." she said hurtfully. By this point everyone was watching, even the teacher. Mouth was very embarrassed.

On her way to her next class, she sees Lucas walking in her direction. She turns and walks away in the opposite direction. Lucas sees her, and runs after her.

"Brooke!" he called. He reached for hand, and force her to stop.

"Lucas I really have to go. I don't have for this." Brooke said.

"Well, there's this party tonight, and all the cheerleaders are supposed to come. You should go with me." he asked.

"Well sorry I cant." she said.

"Well, I wont go either. I'll spend some one on one time with you." he said.

"Lucas, you should go tonight. I have a lot of studying to do." she lied before walking away.

Rachel walks up to Brooke, and says "well look who it is. Tree Hills very own slut."

"Rachel, I don't have time for this" Brooke said.

"Looks like you put on a little weight. It doesn't suit you." Rachel said.

"Rachel,, go away." Brooke begged.

"Since you are carrying so much extra weight, I am now the hottest girl in school. And should be taking over the position of cheer captain." Rachel said.

"Don't you mean sluttiest girl in school? And no one let you be captain of my squad" Brooke insisted. Brooke then walked leaving Rachel standing there.

Tim and Nathan are walking towards the gym for basketball practice later that day.

"So, how did it go with the Haley chick?" Tim asked.

"She's totally hot for me." Nathan said.

"Up top baller" he said raising his hand begging for a high five.

"Just say good job Tim." Nathan insisted.

Nathan sees Haley walking to her car, since the day is over. He walks up to her.

"So you still checking me out? Cause I know I've been checking you out." Nathan said to her.

Chris walks up " maybe you should back off" he said.

"Make me" Nathan said taking a step forward.

"Okay boys. Stop it. Chris lets go home." Haley insisted.

They get in the car, and begin to drive away. Nathan calls after her "You know you want me" he said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Chris and Haley are walking.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, they posting the new cheerleaders today, I want to see if I made it." Haley said.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch" Chris replies.

Haley walks to see the list of cheerleaders, and she notices that she made the squad. She smiles to herself, and turns around and walks right into Nathan. He steadies her by grabbing her elbows, so she doesn't fall to the floor.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" he asks her.

"Yeah, me and Chris will be there." she answers.

"No, Chris isn't invited, its only for basketball players and cheerleaders." he says.

"Ok, well I'll just come." she replies.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you there." he says grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you there" she says walking away. She smiles thinking that this Nathan, she actually kinda likes. She tells herself over and over again, "Haley, your dating Chris, and you have been for 2 years. It doesn't matter that Nathan is hot, and funny, and charming, and athletic, and STOP. You cant be thinking about another guy like that." She walks away after her internal conversation, trying to block Nathan from her mind.

"So am I gonna see you at the party tonight" Peyton asks her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, although I'm thinking they wont be seeing much of us" he says wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Nathan's house, has so many empty bedrooms, and there's also the ocean right outside his back door." she says suggestively.

"I'm liking the way you think" he says before kissing her. Lucas walks in "God, you cant just spend 5 minutes without doing that. It's burning my eyes."

"No" Peyton and Skills say in unison.

"And if you don't want to see us, then don't walk in on us" Peyton said.

"Thanks for the tip. I will try to monitor you from afar." Lucas says walking away.

Lucas walks into Brooke, and decides now is the time to confront her about their past.

"Brooke, are you pulling away from me because of what happened before you left.." he asked.

"Kinda. But Lucas you wouldn't understand" she told him semi honestly.

"What wouldn't I understand Brooke?" he demanded.

She sighs" Lucas…" The bell rings to signal the end of the day. "Lucas I got to go, I have somewhere to be." she said before walking away.

A few hours later, Haley was at home getting ready for the party. She has her dark brown hair straightened, and is wearing dark jeans, and a black tank top, she paired that with her sandals. Chris walks into the bedroom and says "You look pretty good, considering I'm not going."

"Chris nothing is gonna happen. Don't you trust me?" she asked.

"I trust you. I just don't trust Nathan." he said.

"There is nothing between me and Nathan." she said right before kissing him. Although the moment she kissed Chris, she was thinking about Nathan again. "HALEY, YOU ARE NOT DATING NATHAN. YOU ARE DATING CHRIS." she told herself mentally.

Brooke was sitting at home, she was wearing a denim mini skirt and an orange tank top. She was waiting for the nanny to show up. She glances over to her baby girl and asks her "does mommy look good tonight?" She picks up Faith and cradles her. "Sweetie, mommy is going out tonight. You be good for the nanny. I know what your thinking baby girl but your not getting any siblings anytime soon." she said kissing her daughters forehead. She seen the nanny walk into the room, and she passed Faith over to her.

"I don't know how late I'm gonna be. But if I'm out too late, I'll give you extra money. I don't plan on being out all night though." Before she left, she kissed her daughter. She locked the door on the way out and drove to Nathan's beach house.

Lucas is waiting for Peyton. "You take forever to get ready" he said bored.

"Sorry, I want to look good" she told him.

"But I thought you didn't even want to come to this thing tonight?" he asked.

"Well its just Skills…." she started.

"Whoa, I don't want to know. Stop right there." he interrupted as Peyton started laughing.

The music was blaring, it was shaking the house. Everyone was having a good time. Peyton and Skills had disappeared within the first 5 minutes they were here. Lucas wondered where they went but wasn't about to go look for them. He glanced over and saw Brooke, she looked incredible tonight. Looking at her tonight, I realized why he loved her. He wandered over to her and they started talking.

Haley walks in the front door, and runs into Nathan.

"Wow you look….wow." he said unable to find words.

"Thanks" she said modestly. Mentally she adds "Haley calm down. You are dating Chris. This is nothing."

"Do you want to go for a walk, this party is boring" he asks.

"Sure" she replies still frazzled. As they walk, they start talking.

"I don't want to cause any trouble with Chris. But you look beautiful tonight. Any guy would be lucky to have you." he said honestly.

Haley smiles but mentally she adds "wow." The air on the beach was chilly, and subconsciously Haley shivered. Nathan noticed this, and took his jacket off and gave it to her to wear. She smiled and Nathan leans in to kiss her. Haley forgets all about Chris and starts to kiss him back

Lucas goes upstairs seeking some quiet, and walks into the first bedroom he sees, only walks to find Peyton and Skills in bed.

Lucas turns around so he doesn't have to see anything.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Lucas" Peyton apologizes profusely.

"Hey Luke" Skills says nonchalantly.

Lucas quickly escapes the room, and goes outside to get some fresh air. He walks outside and onto the beach, where he sees Nathan and Haley kissing. Thinking to himself "what is with people tonight. Maybe I should go find Brooke."

Lucas finds Brooke, and they sit down and talk. They talk about non important things.

Haley drives home, and finds Chris sitting in the living room. She goes to sit beside him on the couch.

"How was your night?" he asked conversationally.

"It was fine. It was kinda boring." she lied. In reality it was one of the best nights she had in a long time.

She kissed him and went to bed. That night she dreamt about Nathan, she constantly replayed the kiss in her head. She felt Chris come in and lay next to her on the bed. She slept through the night, dreaming about kissing Nathan. The worst part is that she felt no guilt for the kiss with Nathan. In her mind she was already planning the next time she could kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my writing partner. The majority of this fic came from her mind. These are all her creative ideas. **

* * *

Brooke went to school early since the nanny had gotten their earlier than usual. She spent her extra time planning the party for tonight. All the cheerleaders were coming over, and she needed snacks, and a way to keep Faith hidden. All the new uniforms for cheerleading were shipped to Brooke's house, so they decided a small get together would be fun. Brooke saw Lucas, coming towards her, and she smiled up at him. She had recently decided that they could be friends again, she didn't have to avoid him constantly. Lucas sat down across from her.

"Hey what are you doing here early?" he asked.

"I'm preparing for the cheerleaders party at my house tonight" she replied.

"Ah, sounds fun." he told her.

"Yeah,." she said before turning back to her notebook.

Skills and Peyton arrived. They were walking hand in hand and decided to go sit with Brooke and Lucas. Silently they wondered if Brooke and Lucas would ever get together, because they had this chemistry that was so obvious.

"Hey you two, can we sit with you?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, so Peyton took a seat on Skills lap. Lucas shot them a disgusted look, it was hard to see his best friend with his other friend. The four of them talking animatedly. Brooke told Peyton to be at the house at 7:00 for the new uniform party.

Haley and Chris pulled up to the school. Haley got out and saw Nathan sitting with his friend at a table. She smiled at him, and tried to ignore the feeling that it should be Nathan's hand on her back, leading her into the school not Chris's. Haley was happy that the novelty of having famous singers going to school with you was wearing off. No one stopped them anymore to ask for autographs. Haley and Nathan's eyes locked, and she couldn't stop staring at him. She didn't hear Chris calling to her.

"Hales, Haley. Hello?" Chris was asking her repeatedly.

"Oh sorry." Haley apologized.

"Are you okay Hales? You look a little bit out of it." he asked concerned.

"Oh no, I'm fine." she insisted. Thankfully the bell rang, and she got up and rushed to class. The class she shared with Nathan. Nathan met her on the way to class, he kissed her on the cheek and walked into class together. She found it hard to concentrate with Nathan just across the aisle from her. When the bell finally rang he followed her into the hall, and pulled her to a deserted corner. He pulled a bracelet from his pocket. It had colourful beads on it, and she had many bracelets worth way more money than that one. But she thought it was beautiful. He slid the bracelet on her wrist and said "Don't say I never gave you anything." He smiled when she leaned in and kissed him. She left for her next class and wasn't able to concentrate on anything but Nathan. Haley began to wonder, how she ever fell for a guy like Nathan Scott. Because it was true, she had fallen hard for him, and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

After the school day was finally over. Haley made her way over to the car. Chris had his final class on the other side of the school, and it would take him a while to get there, so she just leaned on the door to wait until he got there. She heard footsteps coming towards her and she turned to see Nathan.

"Hey" she said, happy to see him.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"So how was your day?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"It was good. The best part was when I gave this girl I like a bracelet from a crackerjack box and she liked it" he confessed.

"I loved it" Haley corrected.

"I'm glad to hear it." Nathan said. He leaned in and kissed her, but she pulled away because Chris could walk up any second. The voice in her head told her to be careful, that she loved Chris, and that she was just infatuated with Nathan. That nothing good could come of them being together. She told the little voice to shut up, and she leaned in and kissed Nathan as passionately as she could. Little did she know, Chris had just exited the building at that point and had seen the entire thing.

* * *

Later that day, Skills and Lucas were at the river court. They were shooting around, having a good time. Lucas was still a little weirded out about Peyton and Skills. Like, he had seen things that no one should ever seen between those two. He was uncomfortable even seeing them kiss, but what happened at Nathan's party was even worse. Just thinking about it made Lucas shudder. Lucas saw Peyton pull up and jump out of her car. She leaped right into Skills arms.

"Hey babe, just thought you'd like to know, my dad is working. Soooooooo… we could have the entire house to ourselves." she said suggestively.

"Yeah baby, that sounds so great. Just let me finish beating Lucas at basketball and then we can go" Skills said excitedly.

Lucas rolled his eyes at the public display of affection between two of his best friends.

Peyton went and sat on a table, and cheered for her boyfriend.

"Go Skills! Kick Lucas's butt. Lucas is nowhere near as good as you baby" she called after Skills.

Skills laughed, and Lucas just stared at the betrayal his best friend was dishing at him. Apparently, gone were the old days where Peyton would always take his side on everything. And her and Skills was just a little bit weird.

Suddenly Peyton exclaimed "Oh crap! I forgot all about Brooke's party tonight. Babe, come over after the party, I'll text you when its done." With that she rose from the table, kissed her boyfriend and went home to get ready for Brooke's small get together.

Brooke was getting everything set up, and since it was after 7, Faith was sleeping for the night. Faith always slept right through the night, and was always sleeping by 7. She was such a good little girl. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Faith tonight. The doorbell rang and Peyton walked in followed by Haley who looked a little nervous considering she was a new cheerleader. They all sat down, and after everyone finally arrived. Brooke went around distributing the uniforms, and while all the girls enthused about how great Brooke's design was the top was longsleeved blue and while while the bottom was a frilly blue shirt with a white waist band, the shirt ended 3 inches before the skirt began. They were amazing if Brooke said so herself. After a little while, Brooke realized that Haley would make a good friend. She talked about everything, and they spent most of the evening together. Becoming friends. Haley told her all about being on tour and the stress of being famous. Brooke told her all about her high school experiences. A little while later, Rachel got up and told everyone she was going to go use the bathroom. Brooke pointed her down the hall. Rachel was looking, and she opened the door that she thought was the bathroom. In this room, she came across, a crib, a sleeping baby. Rachel didn't see anything incriminating about this, Brooke was obviously just taking care of her sister or something. It wasn't until Rachel stepped inside the room, and noticed the picture frame. The frame held a picture of Brooke, and the baby. The frame said "Mommy and Baby." Rachel didn't know what she was gonna do with the information, but she knew she had information on Brooke, and that gave her the upper hand.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday, Lucas decided he was going to spend some time with Brooke, whether she wanted to or not. He knew Brooke was keeping her distance from him, but he didn't know why. Lucas wanted answers, so that's why he was now standing on her front step. He knocked on the door softly. A couple seconds later, Brooke opened the door, holding a crying baby.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I came to by to see you. So is that your sister?" Lucas asked.

"Um… no." she answered uncertainly.

"Cousin?" Lucas asked.

"No." Brooke sighed.

"Then who is it." Lucas asked.

"This is Faith. My daughter." Brooke said unwillingly.

"Oh" Lucas said seemingly at a loss for words.

"You should come in, it seems we have a lot to discuss" she said holding the door open for him.

Later that morning, Haley had finished getting dressed and came out to the living room. Chris was sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Peyton" she lied.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you later" he said sulking.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then left. While she was driving she thought to herself "Im such an awful person. I cant keep doing this. I have to break up with one of them. I love them both. I know, I'll flip a coin. Heads Chris, tails, Nathan. No, I cant do that. I'm gonna have to think this one through."

Brooke left the baby with the nanny, and she and Lucas went for a walk down by the school. While they were walking, Brooke saw the flyers with the picture that Rachel took. Brooke stopped and looked at the poster. She was horrified. Lucas tore it off the wall. They assumed it was the only one. Brooke is on the verge of tears, Lucas wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, let me take you home." he says kindly.

Brooke nods weakly, and lets him guide her home.

Nathan, waits for Haley at Karen's Café. They had agreed to meet there at around 10 that morning. He had ordered her a coffee, and bacon and eggs. When she finally walked in, only about 5 minutes late, he was relieved. He was starting to think that maybe Chris wouldn't let her go, or that he knew about them. But he was overjoyed when she walked, in. Even if her hair was back in a simple ponytail, and she wearing old jeans and a t shirt, he still thought she looked beautiful. Both are at a loss for words, when Nathan says "How's Chris?"

"He's good" she answered, shocked that Nathan would bring him up.

"I know this is confusing for you, but I love you. And your beautiful. But I want you to choose me" he said reaching for her hand.

Right then and there, Haley made the choice she was dreading in the car ride over here.

"I choose you Nathan. I just don't know how to break it to Chris yet. Can we keep this our secret for a while?" she told him.

He nodded his head, and laced his fingers through hers. He leaned across the table, and kissed her tenderly.

Peyton and Skills walked in trying to find Lucas. Peyton saw Nathan kiss Haley. She was shocked, because Haley seemed like this perfect person, but here she was cheating on her boyfriend. Peyton laughed a little bit, knowing that superstar Haley James, was just like everyone else.

"Lucas isn't here Peyton. I'm sure we could find much better things to do with our time" he says raising eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really, what might that be?" she asks playfully.

"I don't know. Your dads home, my dads home. Hmm. But… Lucas's house is empty" he said.

"Well, I like the way you think." Peyton said. Skills smiled and grabbed her hand, and led her out of the café.

A little while later, Lucas took Brooke to her house, and decided to go home. He walked through his bedroom door, and stopped in his tracks. Because there he saw Peyton and Skills having sex in his bed. Lucas realized that he was going to have to wash his sheets tonight.

"PEYTON! SKILLS! GET DRESSED! ON THE COUCH NOW!" Lucas yelled.

"And do what on the couch" Skills asked suggestively

Lucas walks out in a huff, and waits in the living room. When Peyton and Skills arrive, they sit on the couch.

"You know… that was my bed" Lucas stated.

"Well, both of our parents were home, and there was nowhere else to do it" she said.

"Well, you both have cars" Lucas suggested.

"Well, mine is in the shop, and Skills shares his with his parents, and they needed it today." Peyton told him.

Lucas sighs, shakes his head and walks away yelling "YOU TWO ARE BUYING ME NEW SHEETS!"

" I think he took that rather well" Skills said.

After their breakfast that morning, Haley drove home, but couldn't get her mind off Nathan. Chris had to go to a meeting, Haley couldn't go because she was cheerleading. The Ravens won their game, so after the game, Haley snuck into the backseat of Nathan's car, and took all her clothes off. When Nathan climbed into the front seat, Haley popped up, and he realized she was naked in his backseat.

"Haley what are you doing here?" he asked shocked but pleased.

"Well, I couldn't get my mind off you, so…here I am." she said.

Nathan just stares at his rear view mirror shocked.

"Well, are you just going to sit there like an idiot, or are you coming back here to join me?" she asked.

"What about Chris?" Nathan asked concerned.

"What about Chris?" she asks suggestively.

"Oh what the hell" he says, and joins Haley in the back seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, after Christmas break, when everyone got back to school, they all saw the posters that Rachel made. On the posters there was the picture that Rachel took of the picture of Brooke and the baby that said Mommy and me. The entire school saw the posters and were shocked. The head cheerleader had a kid. Brooke saw the posters and was horrified, she leaned into Lucas, and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let her get it all out. Lucas thought to himself "who would do that to Brooke?"

Mouth, still depressed after losing Erica walked through the doors and didn't even glance at the posters on the wall. At this point, he was only worried about making it through the day and finding a way to get Erica back. But then he saw Erica kissing the quarterback of the football team. Mouth's heart broke again. He knew that he had no chance at getting her back, so he left.

Meanwhile, Haley was a few minutes late, because she was at the doctors office.

After the tests were complete her doctor said "I call you in a couple hours with the results Haley."

"Sure" she said nervously. She drove to school, and went to sit at her usual table with Chris.

"Hey, how was your appointment?" he asks.

"Um…it was good" he said trying to avoid the subject.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." she assured him. He rubbed her back. She caught Nathan's eye across the quad.

Peyton and Skills are walking across the quad, when Skills leans in for a kiss. She pulls away and says "I'm not a real big fan of PD Skills."

"What? Since when? You know you want some Skills." he said.

"Since we had sex in my best friends bed, and he flipped. I don't want him to see that again." Peyton said.

"Well I think he took it really well." Skills begged.

"He did not take it well." she insisted.

"Well, the janitor's closet is empty." he said.

"Oh really" she said suggestively.

Lucas and Brooke are in biology. Brooke is still shaken up about the posters. They are dissecting frogs and it makes Brooke a little queasy. She throws up and the teacher tells Lucas to go to the janitors closet to get a mop. The teacher signs his hall pass and he leaves the room. He opens the door, and finds Peyton and Skills half naked, and getting dressed.

"Really?" Lucas says not even shocked.

"Hey Luke" Peyton says blushing.

Skills starts laughing while putting his pants on.

"Cant you keep it in your pants for one day?" he asked.

"No" they unison.

Lucas grabs the mop and makes his way back to class while thinking to himself "I've really got to stop doing that."

Haley got the results from the test at noon, she walks over to his table.

"Nathan, I need to talk you." she says nervously.

"Okay, lets go over there" he says taking her hand.

"Nathan I'm pregnant." she tells him.

"What?" he says.

"I'm pregnant, I found out 5 minutes ago." she said.

"Oh my God. Is it Chris's?" he asks hopefully.

"No. It's yours." she says on the verge of tears.

"No. No. I cant be having a baby. I cant be a dad. We cant have a baby. I think we should consider an abortion." he reasoned.

"You think I should have an abortion? You want to kill our child? This child is part of you, and its part of me. You want to kill something you created?" she freaked.

"Haley, we are young. We are not ready for a baby" he tried to convince her.

"Maybe your not ready." she says walking away, the tears falling freely now.

"Haley!" Nathan calls after her, but she continues to leave. She jumps in her car, and drives home, not wanting to go to school for the rest of the day.

Brooke couldn't escape the stares. She knew how everyone looked at her, she knew they all saw her differently now than they used to. She knew she needed to tell Lucas the truth, it wasn't fair to him to keep lying to him about Faith. Lucas came to sit down with her, and he reached for her hand.

"How are you feeling? About the posters and the dissection?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But I need to talk to you about something. Something important." she said.

"Okay, Brooke you know you can tell me anything." he assured her.

"Ok, you know Faith is my daughter. But do you remember that night a couple weeks before I left?" she asked.

"Yeah. What about it." he asked.

"That was the night I became pregnant with Faith." she confessed.

"Faith is my daughter." he asked in shock.

By this time tears were streaming down Brooke's face "Yeah. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you Luke."

"Brooke, you should have told me" he said.

"I know. But I was scared. I was scared you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. And I fell so hard for you that night and when I found out I was pregnant I freaked out. I didn't want us to end. And when I came back, I wanted to protect you from how your life would change if you found out. I know it was wrong. And I'm so sorry." she begged.

"Brooke. I will be there for you, and for Faith. I want us to be together, and I wanted that since you came back. I love you Brooke Davis. I am the guy for you. I will be whatever you need, and I will be the best father I can be for Faith." he told her honestly.

Brooke just leaned in and kissed him. Then rested her head on his shoulder and cried until she couldn't anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Hope you all like the chapter. I apologize for any mistakes but i wrote the chapter in like half and hour. Please read and review.

* * *

The drive home proved to be impossible through Haley's tears. She pulled over to the side of the road and cried. She cried until she couldn't anymore. She could not believe that Nathan reacted that way, she was carrying his child. He couldn't just forsake it. At this point Haley didn't care if she ever saw to heard from him again. After crying out all her tears, she drove the rest of the way to her house.

Nathan dejectedly went and sat down next to Tim. He couldn't believe he had reacted that way, he replayed the entire confrontation in his head and realized he had been wrong.

"So what did Haley want then?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." Nathan replied not wanting to talk about it. Even Tim could sense the subject was closed, and he didn't mention it again for the rest of the lunch period. As if on autopilot when the bell rang Nathan gathered his bag and walked to class. He didn't greet anyone, he didn't talk to anyone, he just walked. His head was filled with images of Haley's face, when he told her to get an abortion. He had never seen someone so hurt, so angry in his life. It hurt him to see her like that, and he needed to make things right. He started formulating a plan in his head.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas got back to the school just in time. Brooke had taken Lucas to her house, so he could officially meet Faith. Knowing what he now knew, he loved Faith and Brooke more than he ever knew he could love another person more. There was something about finding out that you're a father, that made your heart swell with pride, joy, love and every other good emotion there was. Yes, the baby thing shocked Lucas at first, but now after only a little while he was embracing it. He promised his little girl that he would be the best father in the world. She would never want for anything. Lucas held Brooke's hand, while walking to class. He was positive life couldn't get any better than this. They walked past a very dejected looking Nathan. Lucas was curious to he put a hand on his arm urging him to stop.

"Hey man, whats wrong?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Nothing. I just got some things going on." he replied.

"Oh. Yeah me too. I just found out that I'm a father. So whatever it is, cant be as big as that." Lucas consoled his younger brother.

"How's this. I just found out that the girl I'm in love with is pregnant with my child. And I told her to go get an abortion because we weren't ready to be parents. I had to watch her walk away in tears, and I regret every word of what I said to her. And I cant fix it, because she isn't here. How's that?" Nathan told Lucas.

"You do know that you can fix this right? Just go to her house, and take everything back. "I'm sorry" are two very magical words. You should try using them." Lucas told Nathan before reaching for Brooke's hand and starting to walk away.

"Hey Lucas! Can you tell Mr. Lane that I'm not going to be in Math? Tell him I'm sick and I went home because I have some serious apologizing to do." he called after Lucas. Lucas nodded his agreement and continued walking down the hall. Brooke and Lucas made plans to stay at her house with Faith for the evening so Lucas could spend some more time getting to know his daughter

Meanwhile, Nathan was driving to Haley's house, planning what he was going to say to Haley when she opened that door. Nathan didn't have too much time to practice because in no time he pulled up in front of her house. The house she shared with Chris. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He walked up her walkway and rang the doorbell. When she opened the door, her smile completely disappeared.

* * *

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I came to apologize. Whatever you want to do about this baby, I will be here with you every step of the way. Haley I was wrong to tell you to abort the baby. The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with you. This child is part of me. I created it. I don't want to destroy something I created. I love you Haley James, and I want to raise our child together." he said emotionally.

Haley couldn't speak, he had just said all the things, she wanted him to say. She was completely speechless, which was rare for her. So instead of saying something, she just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they parted, she invited Nathan into the house. They discussed how they were going to tell Chris. She didn't want to hurt him, there was a part of her that still loved him, but it was nothing compared to the feelings she had for Nathan. They hadn't thought of anything before she heard the front door open, then close.

"Haley? Are you home?" Chris called from the door.

"Um, yeah I'm in the living room." she called back, suddenly nervous.

Chris walked into the living room, and saw Nathan sitting on the couch next to Haley.

"What's he doing here, Haley?" Chris asked.

"Um…" Haley said trying to think of an excuse she could use temporarily.

"I just came by to check on Haley since she's wasn't in class this afternoon." Nathan said smoothly.

"Oh, okay" Chris said seemingly satisfied with this answer.

"Actually that's not true" Haley said, she was tired of lying to Chris. It was time he knew everything.

"What do you mean Hales?" Chris asked suspiciously. Nathan just looked at Haley, and she nodded.

"Nathan, isn't here because he wanted to see if I was okay. He is here because we have been seeing each other since just after we moved here. And Chris I'm really sorry that you have to hear about this here. But I'm in love with Nathan, and I'm carrying his baby." she told him with tears in her eyes.

"I knew it. I just knew there was something up between you two. I had it confirmed when I saw you two kiss in the parking lot a few weeks back. But I knew something was happening that night you went to the party at Nathan's without me. And now to find out you're pregnant, that is just icing on the cake." Chris ranted.

"Chris I'm sorry. I wish I could have told you sooner. But I just found out about the pregnancy today. I'm so sorry." she said the tears falling freely now.

"Haley, I cant do this now. I think you need to leave, I cant live here with someone who not only doesn't love me, but isn't faithful to me. You need to leave. I'm sorry." he said laying his face in his hands. Nathan stood up and reached for Haley's hand, and took it softly. "You can stay with me, Haley. That isn't a problem. I'll meet you in the car, just go grab some things." Nathan said before walking out of the house. Haley stood there for a moment, knowing that officially here life wasn't going to be the same. She looked at Chris, sitting with his head in his hands, and instantly felt guilty. But she couldn't turn back now, so Haley quickly walked to what had once been their bedroom and packed a bag. Then quickly left the house, and Chris behind. She knew she was leaving more than just Chris behind, she was leaving an identity behind. She was leaving her music behind, it wouldn't be the same not being part of the duo Haley James and Chris Keller. She was leaving all that she knew, for a life she had no experience with. She was moving from the glitz and glamour to motherhood. Her life was changing, and she welcomed the change.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan held Haley's hand in the middle seat as they drove to his apartment. He could see the tears still flowing down her cheeks from the altercation earlier with Chris.

"Hales, are you alight?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said sniffling.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she reassured him.

"Okay." he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He glanced over again and still seen the tears. He was worried, but he knew that Haley needed to deal with that alone. When they pulled up at the apartment, Nathan led her up the stairs to his small one bedroom apartment. Nathan dropped her bag by the front door, and led Haley inside.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." she thanked Nathan.

"Hales, I wanted you to live with me since I found out you were pregnant. Even though I reacted not very well, I still wanted us to be a family. This is your home now. I want you to be happy here." he told her honestly.

"I am happy." she tried to convince him.

"Are you sure?" he asked still concerned.

"Yeah. I just need some time to get over the break up. But overall I am happy." she said winding her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his kissing him tenderly.

"Well, then lets get you settled in." she said.

Brooke was sitting on her couch watching Lucas play with Faith. She smiled at how quickly they had bonded. It was obvious how much Lucas already loved that baby girl. It warmed Brooke's heart seeing them together. Faith was laughing, as Lucas played peek a boo with her. Brooke was glad she told him, it was so much better having him know. Now she didn't have to block her feelings for him, she could show him how much he means to her. Brooke planned on doing just that. She wanted to spend the rest of her life, showing Lucas how much he means to her. Lucas smiled up at Brooke, and Brooke returned the smile. She loved watching Lucas play with their daughter, it was nice having someone else there.

Meanwhile, Skills and Peyton were sitting at Karen's Café, sharing a plate of fries. Skills could see that Peyton was uncharacteristically quiet today.

"Baby are you okay? You seen kinda out of it." he asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that my dad wants to meet you." she said biting her lip.

"You're dad wants to meet me? Why?" Skills said nervously.

"Because he found out we're dating, and he wants to judge you." she said nervously.

"But he doesn't know what we've been up to, does he? I'm sure that isn't what he wants to know. And if I'm going to meet your dad, I want him to like me." Skills fretted.

"He'll like you, as long as you don't mention anything like sex to him. Keep the conversation G rated." she smirked.

"Sounds good to me baby. So when does this thing happen?" Skills asked.

"Tonight. Your supposed to come for dinner tonight." she said biting her lip again.

"Baby, I am Antwon Skills Taylor and I can take anything." Skill's said trying to psyche himself up for his meeting with Peyton's dad.

After Haley left, Chris sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't feel angry at Haley for cheating on him, he had screwed up their relationship long before. He was upset however that she waited so long to tell him, or that she allowed herself to get pregnant. Now he was sure her music career was over, and he would have to become a singles artist. He shivered at the thought, of having to tour by himself. But moreover he shivered at the thought of having to go to school with Haley in the morning. He was sure that was going to be awkward. He sat there debating the possibility of dropping out of school when he heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly we went to answer it. Rick his and Haley's tour manager walked through the door.

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Chris asked shocked.

"I'm just here to check on my two stars. Where's Haley?" he asked noticing for the first time Haley wasn't in the room.

"She's ummmm not here." Chris said avoiding the subject.

"Well, Keller where is she? Don't you two do everything together?" he asked.

"Not anymore. She developed her own interests. She's not living here anymore." Chris told Rick.

"What do you mean, she's not living here anymore? Where can she be?" Rick asked frustrated that one of his stars went AWOL.

"Fine. She met this guy, Nathan. Fell in love with him, got pregnant with his child, now she is living with him." Chris said quickly.

"What!" Rick bellowed.

"I need to know where she lives, she has obligations to live out. She cant get out of her contract, that easily." Rick seethed.

"Rick, she's pregnant." Chris emphasized.

" I don't care. Pregnant or not, she cant get out of the next tour, it is advertised as Chris Keller and Haley James. Not just Chris Keller." Rick emphasized.

"I honestly don't know where she lives now. But I'll call her to see if she'll tell me." Chris bargained.

"Fine. Call her now." Rick ordered.

A few minutes later, Chris had gotten Haley's address with the premise of wanting to make sure all of her mail got forwarded there. Reluctantly, Chris handed the slip of paper over to Rick and watched him stride out of the house.

After unpacking her small bag of clothes, she snuggled down on the couch with Nathan. They flipped the TV onto some sitcom neither knew watched it. They stayed like that until someone knocked on the door. Nathan slid out of her arms to go and answer it.

"Hello, can I help you" he asked politely.

"Yes. Is Haley James here?" Rick asked politely.

"Um, yeah. Just a second." "Hales?" he called.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"It's time for you to go back on tour Haley. You and Chris." he explained.

"How did you find me?" Haley asked.

"I asked Chris, and he told me. Now pack your clothes, and go back home to Chris." he commanded.

"No. I am pregnant, and I cannot go back on tour." she said.

"It is in your contract. You have no choice in the matter." Rick yelled.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, calm down. I'll deal with this." she encouraged Nathan. He nodded and went to sit down on the couch.

"Rick, I cant go back on tour. My priorities have changed. I'm having a baby, and I really enjoy public school. I don't want to leave." she begged.

"You have no choice, Haley. You are coming with me back to Chris." he said getting angrier every time she resisted.

Tears started falling again from Haley's eyes. She was shocked when Chris walked through the door.

"Rick. I want out of the tour. The duo of Haley James and Chris Keller both want out of the tour. There is nothing more for you to say. Haley is going to become a mother, and she cant do that if she's on tour. So we are both walking away from the tour." Chris told Rick.

"This is really what you want?" Rick asked.

"Yes. This is what has to happen." he said. Rick walked out of the apartment slamming the door.

"Chris thank you. I'm sorry for what you're giving up. " she told him.

"It's okay. You need to relax and enjoy life during the pregnancy. A tour bus is not how you deal with a pregnancy. It was the right thing to do." he said before leaving the apartment.

Haley knew what he was giving up, and she loved that he was doing it for her. Chris was a good guy, and she would always love him, she just wasn't in love with him. He was making it easier for her to make her family with Nathan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris left the apartment feeling good about what he did. It helped ease his guilt over the past. Chris regretted what happened all those months back, and wished it didn't happen. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't him who initially ruined their relationship, it was him. In the interest of protecting her, he insisted on not telling her about his past transgressions.

Meanwhile, Haley was cuddled up with Nathan on the couch. He was rubbing small circles on her spine, so she reached up and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, you know that." she told him smiling.

"I love you more." he told her.

"That's impossible. So who do you feel about Chris saving us today?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little upset that it wasn't me that saved you, but I also feel an immense amount of gratitude towards him. It's a little confusing." he admitted.

"I know." she said kissing him again. Knowing the conversation was over, Haley tucked her head under his chin, and laid there. She couldn't remember ever feeling this content. Her whole life before this was all about running from city to city, from stage to stage. She never used to have time to just relax. This was new to her, and it was a feeling she loved. She loved everything about her life at the moment, the guy, the school, the friends, the pregnancy. The pregnancy was an unexpected aspect, as was Nathan, but they made her life seem perfect, that nothing could go wrong.

Lucas was sitting at home, debating on how he was going to tell his mom about Faith. He knew it had to happen, he just didn't know to. It would have been easier to go home one night and say "Hey mom my girlfriend is pregnant." But now he has to say that he was a daughter named Faith. Lucas couldn't breathe when Karen walked through the door.

"Hey Luke, is everything alright?" she asked concerned at seeing her son sitting dismally at the kitchen table.

"Um, I need to tell you something." he confessed.

"Okay?" Karen tried to urge him on.

"You remember Brooke?" he asked his mother.

"Of course. What about her?" Karen asked confused.

"well, last year we were together for a little while. But then she just left. She came back this year, with her daughter." Lucas said.

"Brooke has a daughter! Who is the father?" Karen said trailing off, realizing what her son was trying to say.

"I'm sorry mom. I just found out a few days ago. I'm raising Faith with Brooke. Me and Brooke are together officially now." Lucas tried to reassure his mother who seemed to have lost all ability to speak.

"You have a daughter? I am a grandmother." Karen said deciding against being mad because there was really nothing she could do about it now.

"Yeah. Grandma Karen." Lucas said smiling for the first time.

"When can I meet her?" Karen asked.

"How about tomorrow after school?" Lucas asked.

"That's perfect. Faith Scott. Beautiful name." Karen told her son.

"She's beautiful. Cant wait for you to meet her." he said hugging his mother.

Skills and Peyton walked hand in hand up the walkway to Peyton's house. Skills was on his way to meeting his girlfriends father, and was scared to death. Peyton squeezed his hand reassuringly before opening the door.

"Dad, we're here" she called out.

"Hey Peyt, I'm in the kitchen." Larry called.

"Okay" she said leading her boyfriend to the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie." he said hugging his daughter.

"Hey Dad, this is Skills." she said introducing Skills to her father.

"Your name is Skills? That's not very reassuring." Larry muttered,

"Actually, my name is Antwon Taylor, Skills is just my nickname, have been called that since I was young." Skills told Larry.

"ah. So Antwon, how long have you been dating my daughter?" he asked.

"A few months." he said looking at Peyton.

"I see, so what do you guys do in your spare time together?" Larry asked.

Skills looked panicked, because he really didn't want to lie to Peyton's dad, but more than that, he didn't want to tell her father that almost every time they were together they had been having sex.

"Oh, we do a little bit of everything? Peyton came to the rescue.

"I see. Why don't you two go sit in the living room until dinner is ready." he told the teenagers. Peyton sighed with relief, and led Skills out of the kitchen.

"Good work boyfriend." she whispered in his ears.

Chris was sitting at home watching TV feeling proud of himself when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it and was shocked to see Taylor standing on the front step.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I came to see my sister. So don't keep me standing out here all day." she told him smiling.

"Come on in." he said reluctantly.

"Where is Haley?" she asked.

"Haley moved out. She's living with her boyfriend." he told her.

"You guys broke up?" she asked.

"Yeah, she moved out this morning. Now why are you actually here Taylor? You always visit with a purpose." he asked suspiciously.

"I love Haley, she's my little sister. I think it's time we finally tell her the truth. We need to tell her together, right now." she said.

"I know. Let's go do it right now." Chris suggested, walking out to his car. Taylor followed close behind him, not nearly ready to confess to Haley.

Haley was resting on the couch at the apartment. She was bored, there was nothing on TV, and Nathan was at the Rivercourt with some friends. She was bored. She was laying on her back, on the sofa staring up at the ceiling making out patterns in the stucco, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Thank God" she said to herself before opening the door. She definitely wasn't expecting Taylor and Chris to be standing at the door.

"Tay! I'm so happy to see you!" she said throwing her arms around her sister.

"Hales. It's great to see you." she said returning the hug.

"Chris, Taylor come on in." she said inviting them in.

"Hales, we need to tell you something." Taylor said once they were all seated.

"wait, I need to tell you something first. I'm pregnant, with my boyfriend Nathan's child." she said smiling.

"Wow. That's great Hales, but now I need to tell you something." Taylor said nervously.

"What's wrong Tay, I have never seen you so nervous." she said laughing.

"I slept with Chris, months ago. We regretted it immediately, and I have felt horrible since then." Taylor said tears swimming in her eyes.

"You slept with my sister, while we were together?" she turned to Chris realizing the hypocrisy of the whole situation.

"Haley, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"You are apologizing. Do you remember earlier when I confessed about me and Nathan? Do you remember freaking out? I remember all of that. It turns out you did it first." she yelled.

"But it wasn't an ongoing affair behind your back. You and Nathan had a on going affair behind my back. It was only one time with me and Taylor." he insisted.

"I only had sex with Nathan once too. We kissed a few times before that, but we only slept together once. For all I know you flirted with my sister whenever I was gone." she yelled.

"Haley I'm sorry." Taylor said.

"Tay, I don't blame you. I can see how bad you feel. I blame him for being so hypocritical." she said.

"Haley, I apologized, what more can I say?" Chris asked.\

"I want you to leave, I'll talk to you later, but right now I need to be alone" she said. Taylor and Chris nodded, and Taylor hugged Haley before she left. Once she was sure that they were gone, she let a few tears escape. It wasn't like her heart was broken, it was just she felt betrayed. She let a couple tears escape, and Nathan saw them when he walked through the door.

"Haley? what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." she said brushing the tears away.

"Haley, I seen the tears, its not nothing." he insisted.

"My sister Taylor is in town, and I just found out today that she and Chris slept together months ago. I find this out now, after going through what he put me through after I confessed our relationship to him." she said letting a few more tears escape.

"Hales, it doesn't matter. I am here, you are here. We are together, it doesn't matter what they do. You and I are going to be happy forever no matter what." he said trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you, you always know just what to say." she said before reaching up to kiss him.


	10. Chapter 10

I really dont like this chapter. i didnt have time to proofread. But it did what i needed it to do. Read and review. Your reviews make her feel good, its nice to know your work has merit.

PS i own nothing, except my ideas.

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and Haley hadn't seen Taylor or Chris since then. Haley was stroking her growing belly while eating breakfast and reading the paper. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was time to go wake Nathan up. She walked into their bedroom where he was asleep on his back. She laid down beside him and whispered "Wake up" into his ear. He groaned and rolled over.

"wake up. I really don't want to be late for school." she said.

"Five more minutes." he begged.

"No. Get up. Lets go." she said clapping her hands.

"Fine." he grunted and rolled out of bed. Satisfied Haley walked back into the kitchen and continued eating her breakfast. Nathan came out a few minutes later freshly showered and ready for school.

"Wow, my man's hot." Haley said grinning.

" I know. My girls hot too." he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"We better get going, I don't wanna be late." she said unwrapping herself from his embrace.

"Fine." he said picking up their bags and walking out the front door.

Once they got to school, they immediately went to the library because it was the only place in school that they could get away from the stares. It was big news at school that Haley James the famous singer cheated on her boyfriend famous singer Chris Keller with local basketball star Nathan Scott and is now pregnant. Actually it was big news all over town, they couldn't leave the apartment anymore without someone asking about the scandal. Nathan was listening to his I pod while Haley diligently organized her binder. She smiled when she found the note from her first day of school.

"Nate remember this." she asked passing the sheet of paper over to him.

"Oh yeah. You snubbed me big time." he said.

Haley sat there and remembered that day.

Flashback

_She was sitting in math class when Nathan passed her a note saying "so I guess you're the hot new rock star at our school.._

"_I guess so." she responded. _

"_Most of my other girlfriends have been cheerleaders, but I'll make an exception for you." he wrote back._

"_Oh yeah I'll totally leave my hot rock star boyfriends for a small town basketball player." she replied._

"_Oh I see you've been checking me out." he replied before she turned and ignored him for the rest of the class. _

_End of flasback._

"You see I knew even then that eventually you wouldn't be able to resist me." Nathan said chuckling as he reread the notes.

"I remember never having disliked someone so much in my life at that point. You were so cocky and conceited that I wanted to smack you.' she admitted.

"You actually wanted to hit me." he said shocked , not knowing that she disliked him so much at that point.

"Yeah. But eventually you grew on me. And eventually I fell for you." Haley said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I fell for you too." he said before kissing her softly.

Brooke was sitting in her living room watching Lucas feed Faith.

"You're really good with her Luke." Brooke said.

"Its not hard to be. From the moment I knew she was mine I was completely hooked. I kinda fell for her as fast as I fell for you Pretty girl." he said smiling at his girlfriend.

"I fell for her at first sight." Brooke admitted.

"I can understand that. I mean she's so beautiful. Just like her mother." Lucas said.

"The nanny is going to be here any minute, then we can go to school." she said.

"Okay, but just so you know my mom is available to babysit. You don't need to employ a nanny my mom would be happy to do it." Lucas said.

"I would like that." Brooke said. Once the nanny arrived Lucas passed Faith off to her, and he and Brooke made their way to school. When they arrived as always all everyone was talking about was Haley and Nathan's relationship and the scandal. Lucas was relieved they were no longer talking about Faith but still felt bad for his brother and his girlfriend.

Once the school day was finally over Haley and Nathan were walking towards their car. Haley stopped when she saw Chris leaning against it. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and continued walking hand in hand with Nathan towards Chris.

"Hales, can I talk to you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." she said but stayed glued to Nathan's side.

"Alone?" he asked.

"No." Haley answered.

"Okay. I just wanted to apologize again for what happened. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to your affair when I did the same thing with your sister. I'm really sorry Haley, It doesn't make what you did right but my reaction wasn't fair either. Now I still think that you cheating on me was unnecessary and you were wrong to do it but I forgive you." Chris said cockily.

"you had me going for a minute there, while you were apologizing but now I realize it was just a way to stick it to me for cheating on you. Well too bad because I don't care. I have everything I want right here." she said securely wrapping her arm around Nathan's waist and placing her other hand on her baby bump.

"Good for you Haley. But you were still a slut for cheating on me, and the entire town knows it." Chris said.

"I don't want to see you again. Just leave us alone Chris." Haley said before walking to the car and getting in. Nathan followed close behind her, because as much as he wanted to he couldn't hit Chris despite that he wanted to.


	11. Chapter 11

i own nothing.

* * *

It was a few days after her confrontation with Chris, and Haley was so looking forward to putting that part of her life behind her to begin her new life with Nathan. She was laying back on the couch, with her feet in Nathan's lap, as he gave her the best foot massage she had ever received. It seemed like each day her belly grew more, it seemed even bigger that it did yesterday. Anyone would know she was pregnant, if she walked by. Haley was really getting into the massage, and was totally relaxed when her cell phone started ringing.

"Seriously?" she asked, wondering who could possibly call her at such a relaxed moment. Nathan grabbed the phone and handed it to her.

"Oh my. It's my mom and dad. What am I going to tell them. I havent spoken to them in a few months, I was still with Chris. Now I'm with you and pregnant." she panicked.

"Just calm down and answer the phone. You'll think of something." he assured her, while still massaging her feet. Haley sighed and opened her phone.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hi, Haley-bop." her mom greeted over the phone.

"Hey mom. How are you?" she asked.

"Great. How are you? How's our soon to be son in law?" she asked referring to Chris.

"I'm great." Haley said purposely ignoring the question about Chris.

"We're just calling to tell you that we're coming to town. We'll be there tonight. Tell us your address, so we don't have to stay in a hotel." Lydia said.

"Apartment 7, 1923 Thompson Avenue." Haley stated.

"You live in an apartment?" Lydia asked disbelieving.

"Um yeah. It's perfect for us." Haley defended.

"That's nice. We'll see you in a few hours baby." Lydia said before hanging up. Haley put her phone down, and glanced at Nathan panicked.

"What am I going to do? You are not Chris?" Haley fretted.

"Damn rights I'm not Chris." Nathan said.

"I know. But what am I going to do?" Haley pleaded.

"I don't know. Just go with the flow I guess." he suggested.

"That's your suggestion. Go with the flow?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well what about this?" she asked pointing at her belly.

"We'll have to tell them about that." Nathan mused.

"No kidding." Haley said.

"Sorry. I know you're freaking out. Why don't you just relax, and I can make myself scare when they get here, until you tell them about me. You can hide your belly in baggy clothes or behind things. And when they know about me, we can tell them about the baby together." he suggested.

"You are a genius. I know why I love you now. You make everything better." she said throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He threw his arms around her waist to hug her back. She kissed him softly, before pulling away. He went back to massaging her feet, and he smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He reached for the blanket that hung over the back of the couch and covered her up with it, before getting up to give her space on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and moved to the other chair so he could watch sports centre with the volume on low.

Haley awoke when her cell phone started ringing again.

"Hello." she said groggily.

"Haley-bop, we are in Tree Hill. We'll be there in a few minutes. Were you sleeping dear?" her mom asked.

"I was. But I'm awake now. You'll be here in a few minutes." she said.

"Yeah. See you in a few minutes." Lydia said hanging up once again. Haley glanced at Nathan once again looking panicked.

"Baby, its all going to be alright. I promise." he said taking her hand.

"I hope your right." she said grasping his hand.

"It will. But I better make myself scarce so I'm not here when they get here. I'll just head to the Rivercourt and I'll come back when you text me." he told her standing up to retrieve his basketball.

"That's good." Haley said standing up to give him a quick kiss. Nathan hugged her, then walked out the front door and down the stairs just as a RV pulled into the parking lot.

Haley was pacing the living room waiting for her parents to arrive. She had changed into a baggy sweatshirt that hid her belly almost completely. She just looked a little heavier. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the doorbell ring. Reluctantly she walked towards the door, and opened it, wishing that Nathan was by her side right now.

"Haley-bop!: her mom yelled when her daughter opened the door. Lydia threw her arms around her daughters body and hugged her close.

"Hey mom.." Haley said hugging her mom back tightly. She moved to her dads arm's after her mom released her.

"Hey sweetie." Jimmy whispered to his daughter.

"I missed you daddy." she whispered back. Once he released her, she stepped aside to let them through the front door.

"This is sure a small apartment for someone who makes a lot of money recording music." Lydia mused.

"I'm not actually recording right now." Haley said reluctantly.

"Why not? How does Chris feel about that?" Lydia asked shocked.

"I wouldn't know. We aren't together anymore. I have a new boyfriend now." Haley explained.

"You and Chris broke up? You two were perfect for each other. What happened?" Lydia asked.

"I fell in love with someone new." she answered.

"Where is this boy?" Jimmy said speaking for the first time.

"He went out. He wanted to give me a chance to explain about us first before he met you. I'm supposed to text him after I tell you about him." she said picking her cell phone up off the table.

"Well, then text him. We want to meet him." Lydia said. Haley texted Nathan and told him to come home.

Haley was fidgeting when Nathan walked through the door. He took a seat by her side and took her hands in his.

"Calm down okay." he whispered. Haley nodded minutely.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott. Haley's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you both." he introduced himself.

"I'm Lydia James, and this is my husband Jimmy. Nice to meet you as well." Lydia said.

"Okay, I know that this probably isn't the best time to do this. Especially while you're still judging Nathan, but I need to do it now, or else I'll lose the nerve." she said glancing at Nathan. Nathan took her hand reassuringly.

"This is really hard to say for obvious reasons. But I need to do it. Mom, Dad. I'm pregnant, around 4 months." Haley said tears springing to her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the latest chapter which is filled with drama. I hated writing it, and am not happy with it at all. Hope you like it better than i do. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

"Pregnant? Wow. How did this happen?" Lydia asked her daughter while staring at her husband with a concerned look on his face. Jimmy had yet to regain the ability to talk after his daughter's revelation.

"Yeah. I fell in love with Nathan, and ended up pregnant." she explained leaving out details and their encounter in the back of his car that lead to the pregnancy.

"You fell in love with Nathan, when you were with Chris?" Lydia asked.

"Yes." Haley answered not sure where the conversation was going.

"How could you do that to Chris? You cheated on him! Chris didn't deserve that. He is a good guy. I never took you for being so greedy. Needing two guys at the same time. I bet that he found out and you weren't even intending on telling him. You were just going to lead both guys on." Lydia yelled, hating the cardinal sin that her daughter committed.

"You think this is my fault?" Haley asked disbelieving. Nathan sat by her side holding her hand, trying to stay out of the family argument.

"Who else's would it be?" Lydia asked rhetorically.

"Not mine. You clearly don't understand." Haley said angrily before walking out to stand on the balcony. Nathan was torn with his desire to go outside and stand with Haley or explain to her parents what really happened.

"I'm sorry Nathan. You don't deserve this. Haley clearly doesn't deserve you. How do you know that the child is yours? And the fact that you are staying with her even though there is no guarantee that the baby is your." Lydia sympathized.

"That baby is mine. I know it, and she knows it. She told me that when she found out. She told me that she hadn't been with Chris like that in a long time. You honestly think this is all her fault?" he asked.

"Yes I do. She shouldn't have hurt Chris." Lydia said adamantly.

"You clearly don't know what really happened then. If you did you wouldn't be blaming Haley." Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's not really my business. You'll need to ask Haley." he said.

Haley heard footsteps approach her from behind. She turned to see Nathan walking towards her.

"I talked to your mom and dad. Your mom wants to know what really happened?" Nathan said embracing her from behind.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I love you. And I know that you would want your mom and dad to know that truth, so they don't think so little of you. But I also thought that you should be the one to tell them since it is really only your business." he said resting his chin on her head.

"I love you." she said leaning back against him.

"Are you going to go talk to your parents?" he asked.

"Are you going to sit by my side while I do it?" she asked back.

"Of course." he said kissing her head.

"Then lets go." she said taking his hand and leading him into the apartment.

"Nathan told me that there were some things I don't know. So what are they?" Lydia asked.

"I know its probably not going to make you respect me anymore, but you should know that Chris isn't entirely innocent here either." Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"He slept with Taylor a few months back. You can ask her yourself. She and Chris came here a while back and told me they slept together." Haley said getting angry.

"I don't believe that." Lydia said shaking her head.

"Ask Taylor. Ask Chris. It's the truth." she said.

"Fine say that I believe you. Why do the same thing to Chris?" Lydia asked.

"I was going to tell him, but then I found out I was pregnant and me and Nathan got into a fight about that. And I wasn't too sure that our relationship would survive that fight. So I decided I would forget Nathan and let Chris believe that the baby was his. But Nathan came over and apologized, and I told Chris later that day, when he got home from school." she explained.

"So you only ever had the intention of being with one of them?" Lydia asked.

"Of course. I loved Chris, but I was in love with Nathan. He is the one for me. I do regret how it happened, but I wont take it back. I regret hurting Chris. But I love Nathan." she said leaning into his embrace.

"Well then, good for you Haley. I hope everything goes well for the two of you. Haley you deserve happiness." she said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked seeing her mom stand up and grab her purse.

"Well we cant really stay here, it's a one bedroom apartment. I was going to head back to our apartment." she said.

"oh okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course. You will be seeing lots of me before that baby comes." Lydia said slowly growing excited at the prospect of a grandchild.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." she said standing up to hug her mom and dad.

"Bye daddy." she said to her dad.

"Bye sweetie. Congratulations on the baby. I'm proud of you." he said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. That means a lot." she said before releasing him and walking them to the door.

After they had left. Haley took a seat beside Nathan again.

"You've been quiet since we came back in." she noted.

"Oh. Yeah I just have some things on my mind." he stated withdrawn,

"What kind of things?" she asked rubbing his arm.

"Just something that your mom said when you were outside has got me thinking." he said.

"Nathan what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I've been thinking. I just need to know, were you sleeping with Chris around the same time you slept with me?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, but what difference does that make. You knew I was with Chris!" she said.

"What difference? It could mean that the baby isn't mine! And if that's the case, what am I doing here?" he asked before getting up and walking out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

highly angsty chapter that was really hard to write. Nathan is a jerk in this chapter, but i tried to put in what was going through his head along with what was coming out of his mouth. hopefully you wont hate Nathan Read and review.

PS i own nothing

* * *

"It could mean the baby isn't mine. And if that's the case, what am I doing here?" She remembered the words clearly, from several hours earlier. Nathan still wasn't home, it had been four hours. She kept watching the door and the phone, praying for either the door to open or the phone to ring. But nothing ever happened. She could understand Nathan's point, she knew that there was a chance. But it was very slim. Her and Chris had used protection every time, but that one time with Nathan she hadn't. It had been a spur of the moment thing, and she had never regretted it. But now Nathan was convinced that she was lying to him about the baby being his, and again she wasn't sure if their relationship would survive this fight. She picked up the phone off the table and dialled the familiar number. She sighed when she got his voicemail.

"Nathan, please come home. We really need to talk about this. I am sure that the baby is yours. I miss you. I'll be here waiting when you decide to come back." she said her voice breaking at the end.

A few more hours passed and Haley started nodding off on the couch. She couldn't go to bed because the thought of sleeping in that bed without Nathan made her uncomfortable. Knowing she would hear the door open, she allowed herself to close her eyes drifting into a deep slumber.

Nathan sat at the Rivercourt thinking. He was so mad at Haley, at this point, he wasn't sure if their relationship could survive. He knew that there was a chance that the baby was Chris's. A very distinct chance. He had felt his phone vibrate a few minutes back, revealing yet another message from Haley. He was sure they were probably getting more sad and pathetic each one she left. He glanced at his watch, which revealed that it was 2 am. He yawned and walked to his car which was parked a little ways away. He wasn't sure where he was going. After a few minutes of deliberation, he decided to go back to the apartment, because it wasn't right that she could keep him away from his home. He would just choose to avoid her.

As quietly as he could, Nathan opened the door, revealing all the lights still on, and Haley asleep on the couch. He draped the blanket from behind the couch over her and shut off the lights before quietly walking into the bedroom. He honestly didn't want to see her or touch her, so he opted to let her stay on the couch. Part of him was telling himself that his anger was irrational, but the more dominant part was telling him that he was completely right, that he may have just wasted a few months of his life creating a world for a baby that may or may not be his. That thought made him angry again, and he just collapsed into bed and went to sleep.

Haley awoke to the sun slanting in through the blinds. She shielded her eyes from the glare and sat up. She noticed the blanket that she had on, which proved that Nathan at least did come home last night. She glanced at the clock on the wall and it told her it was a little after ten. She pulled herself off of the couch and padded into the kitchen, digging through the fridge until she found what she was looking for. She took all the ingredients and starting making pancakes, knowing it was Nathan's favorite breakfast food. She figured it couldn't hurt, and maybe it would get him to talk to her.

Nathan woke up to the smell of pancakes. Against his will his mouth started watering at the smell, and reluctantly he pulled himself out of bed. He was still mad, actually he was madder than last night. He opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room.

"I made pancakes." Haley said smiling, hoping the fight was over.

"That's nice." he said unemotionally. She handed him a plate of pancakes and set the syrup on the table. He took his seat at the table and began to eat. Almost nervously she brought her own plate over, and the two ate in an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not planning on it." he told her coldly.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"Because I can. I just found out that there is a distinct possibility that the baby is not mine, because you were sleeping with two of us at once." he said coldly.

"Me and Chris were in an exclusive relationship. And you knew that." she defended.

"yeah I knew that. But I still think- just never mind." he said before lapsing back into silence.

"No not never mind. We are going to talk this through." Haley said angrily.

"Just drop it. I am not talking about this now." he said enunciating every syllable.

"Fine." she said getting up and dropping her plate in the sink before venturing into the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later she emerged only to find Nathan playing NBA live in the living room.

"So I guess we are officially done talking about this?" she asked.

" What do you think?" he retaliated coldly.

"Fine. Well I am going to get some groceries, are you coming?" she asked.

"You're kidding right. No I will stay here, I don't want to be around you right now." he said. She wouldn't admit how much that hurt, right now she was torn between anger and pain. She could see he was too, but he chose the easier one to deal with, which always resulted in her being hurt. Once in her car, she pounded on the steering wheel, trying to alleviate some of the anger she was feeling inside, before pulling out of the parking lot towards the grocery store.

Nathan said on the couch, while she was gone the anger subsided and more of the pain became visible. He didn't like to be weak around her. He couldn't. But right now, he couldn't fight back the tears the threatened to fall. Right now he didn't want to. So he allowed the tears to start falling, feeling that he had officially lost everything he had ever cared for. He had never felt so broken.

Haley pushed the cart down the aisles of the grocery store. It was quite obvious to other shoppers that the young girl had a lot on her mind. Her eyes her glazed over and she was obviously holding back tears. Randomly she pulled things off the shelf and threw them into the cart. She was dreading going home, she knew this wasn't good for the baby, all the stress she was feeling. But she understood where Nathan was coming from, and she could see why he was so mad at her. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Once finished she went through the check out and drove back to the apartment. She carried the two bags up the stairs into the apartment and placed them on the table. Nathan's mask of indifference was plastered on his face and he didn't even look at her when she walked in. Knowing she deserved this silent treatment, she just went about her daily routine. Once she had dinner in the oven she sat down on the far opposite end of the couch and picked up her book. She needed to get lost in the world of characters lives that were better than her own at the moment. Nathan watched her out of the corner of his eye, part of him felt bad for how he's pushing Haley away but the other part was still too angry to care. He threw himself back into his game when the oven timer went off a couple hours later. Haley sighed and looked at her watch, it was 5 pm, she hadn't spoken to Nathan for a couple hours. The time felt like forever.

"Dinner's ready." she said softly.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." he replied just as softly. They ate in softly, just as they had at breakfast. After they finished eating, Haley got up and began to clean the kitchen. Nathan got up and grabbed his basketball sitting in the living room.

"I'm going to the Rivercourt." he said before walking away. Haley sighed and started washing the dishes. She missed the days he would kiss her, and help her clean the kitchen after dinner. It was sad that she missed those days when it reality those days weren't that long ago. Two days ago to be exact. She knew that Nathan put up walls when he was upset. She knew that was what his attitude was all about. He was just masking his real feelings, but that didn't make it any less painful. After the kitchen was clean, she walked off to the bedroom and shut the door, intent on crying out all of her pain.

Nathan sat at the Rivercourt, passing the ball from hand to hand. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. His thoughts left off at how much he still loved Haley, and deep down he knows that this baby is going to be his whether it shares his DNA or not. He has been there for every step of the pregnancy, and this child is his. He felt so ashamed of how he acted all day today and most of last night. But it was still hard to let go of the pain. It was hard to put his wall back down. But he knew he had to swallow his pride or else he could lose the person he loved so much it hurt. Determined he walked over to where he parked his car and drove home. Taking a deep breath he opened the front door and stepped in.

The lights were all off in the apartment so he glanced at his watch. 9pm. He had spent another 3 hours at the Rivercourt. Haley didn't deserve that. Taking a quick inventory of the room, he saw that Haley was not in the living room sleeping as she had last night. He knew she must have went to their bedroom. He hated himself for making her sleep on the couch last night, especially since she's pregnant and needs more rest. As quietly as he could he opened the bedroom door. He saw her turned away from him facing the centre of their bed. He thought she was sleeping until he heard a sniffle. She was crying. Now he hated himself even more. Not sure what to do, he stayed frozen at the door. He was hoping she would be asleep and he could use the night to think of what he could say to make it better. He saw her wipe the tears away with her hand and then rest her arm back on her bump.

"Haley?" he asked.

"Oh hi." she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked softy moving closer to her side of the bed.

"What do you think?" she asked harshly.

"I deserved that and so much more. Haley I am so sorry." he said genuinely.

"it takes a whole day to utter those words. Maybe I don't want to hear them anymore." she said as forcefully as she could.

"I'm so sorry. But it took the Rivercourt and some serious soul searching to realize that this baby is mine whether or not it shares my DNA." he said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Why do you always put a wall up? Why wont you let me in? We could have dealt with this so much better if you hadn't turned into an ass." she said harshly, although she could feel the walls crumbling.

"I know. I don't know why I do it. I really try not to, but last night was so hard. I found out that the baby I thought was mine, might not be." he explained.

"I probably could have been more understanding." she muttered.

"No. No Haley. None of this is your fault. It's all my fault. You were great through the whole thing, and if I'm being honest you made it way too hard to stay mad at you. If I would've stayed home instead of walking out, I would've forgiven you so much sooner. I love you so much Haley, and I'm sorry I was an ass." he said rubbing her cheek.

"I want us to be okay Nathan. Will we get past this?" she asked her voice thick with tears again.

"If you want us too." he said.

"I want us to. Will you hold me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course." he said. He walked around to the other side and climbed in beside her. He opened his arms to her and she slid in, immediately nestling into his chest.

"I missed you so much." she said into his chest.

"I love you Haley." he said kissing her forehead. She lifted her chin so she could kiss him softly.

"I love you too." she replied when she pulled her lips from his.

"Let's just get some sleep. I know you didn't get much sleep last night." he said softly.

"Goodnight." she said. She curled into his embrace and fell asleep almost immediately. Knowing that they could deal with the rest of their issues in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

this chapter went a completely different direction then i was originally intending. hope you all enjoy it. Read and review.

PS i own nothing

* * *

The morning brought, clarity and an odd sense of calm. Nathan woke up and saw Haley still sleeping soundly, her large baby bump nestled in between them. Without waking her he slid out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen, and began pulling things out of the fridge. He reached and grabbed Haley's recipe book, intent on making her favorite breakfast waffles with lots of strawberries and whipped cream. He glanced at the recipe and decided that it couldn't be that difficult even though he was completely hopeless in the kitchen. Following the directions exactly he began measuring ingredients. Everything went smoothly until it was time to cook them.

Haley awoke to the smell of smoke. Immediately panicking she jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen where the smell was emanating from.

"Damn it." Nathan said exasperated.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to hold back laughter at the sight of Nathan attempting to cook.

"Trying to make you breakfast. It's not working out so well." he admitted.

"Let me help, before you burn down our apartment." she said walking to where he was standing.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"well first of all you don't need it on full heat." she said turning the dial back a little bit.

"Oh." he said.

"Then you pour the batter into the waffle iron and close it. Wait a couple minutes. Ta da perfect waffle." she said grinning producing the perfect waffle.

"You are amazing. Maybe I'll just leave the cooking to you for the rest of our lives together." he said.

"Nuh uh. You are going to learn to do this baby. If I had known earlier that you were so hopeless, you would have been standing here in the kitchen with me every night I cooked." she told him firmly.

"Fine. So since we have an extra long weekend, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered.

"Well you choose. I'll do whatever you want. Sort of a start to make it up to you for being such an ass yesterday and the night before." he said.

"You are already forgiven. But now that I think of it, it might be nice to have you for my virtual slave." she said tapping her chin.

"At your service ma'am." Nathan said.

Haley giggled as she helped herself to her waffle with a generous topping of whipped cream and strawberries.

"Holy crap, how much whipped cream do you need?" he asked seeing the huge dollop on her waffle.

"Shut up. I'm pregnant, I can eat what I want." she said.

"I could think of much better things to use that whipped cream for. It doesn't all need to go in your stomach, some could go on you." he suggested winking. As he expected Haley's face went a deep red at his suggestion which caused him to laugh.

"No. I am not wearing the whipped cream." she told him glaring playfully.

"Damn." he said.

"I get to choose the activities for today mister." she reminded him.

"Fine. But I think make up sex is in order." he suggested.

"I think not. I need to go back to the grocery store, since I missed most of my list the other day. And then I want to read for a bit, take a nap, take a bubble bath, watch a move, eat ice cream. There's a long list of things I need to get accomplished today." she told him.

"I like the bubble bath idea. Maybe I could join you." he said.

"Maybe. But I have work to do first. Need to find something for dinner, need groceries. We have no food, all I picked up yesterday was milk, eggs and bread. We have nothing else. I need to cook dinner and we really need to clean the apartment. All that gets done before I can even think about a bubble bath. Besides the bubble bath was intended for just before bed." she told him.

"What if I helped you with all your chores today?" he asked. "Even cooking?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Even cooking." he answered reluctantly.

"Great. Lets get to the grocery store." she said grabbing his hand and her purse, while he fished out his car keys.

Nathan had his arm wrapped firmly around Haley's waist as she pushed the cart down the aisles of the grocery store. She stopped down the cereal aisle and looked at all the varieties. Immediately she grabbed a box of cheerio's. Before continuing on her way. They stocked up on fruits and vegetables and other household necessities before going to the checkouts. After paying the pushed the cart back to their car and Nathan loaded the bags into the backseat. While Haley hopped in the passenger seat. Once they got home, Nathan carried two of the bags into the apartment while Haley carried one. He then went back outside to get the rest of the bags.

"Okay what's next?" he asked placing the last of the groceries on the counter.

"We put the groceries away. I'll do the fridge, you do the cupboards since I cant really reach." she told him. They worked in silence for a couple minutes until they were finished.

"Okay now what?" he asked.

"we clean." she answered. For the next couple hours they cleaned the apartment from top to bottom. Once they were done Nathan collapsed on the couch.

"Are we done yet?" he asked exhausted.

"We need to cook supper. Now you know how I feel, except you don't have to carry a something that resembles a basketball in your stomach." she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. You much he exhausted." he sympathized.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready for a nap. And my back is killing me." she told him.

"Well lets just do dinner, then I'll give you a back massage. How's that sound?" he asked.

"Heavenly." she answered before walking into the kitchen.

For the next couple minutes she instructed him how to make pasta, deciding on something easy for his first time cooking.

"How exactly did you survive before I moved in?" she asked.

"A steady stream of takeout." he informed her.

"That is disgusting." she told him.

"It wasn't that bad." he told her.

"really." she said.

"You're food is much better though." he told her.

"Right answer." she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why are we making dinner so early?" he asked curiously.

"Because I want to get all of this done. And we can just heat it up when we get hungry. I just want to relax for the rest of the day. I think I may even leave the dishes for tomorrow." she said.

"Or I could do them." he suggested.

"You are amazing." she said between kissing him.

"So I've been told." he smirked.

"How is it that you're ego even fits in this apartment?" she wondered.

"Ha ha. Are you ready for your massage?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." she told him walking over to the couch when she laid down on her side.

"I've never done a massage in this position before." he noted.

"I cant lay on my stomach." she told him.

"I know that." he said rubbing her stomach affectionately. He slid her shirt up her back and undid her bra so he had an uninterrupted view of her back. He started kneading out her sore muscles and rubbing lotion into it. It didn't take her long to fall asleep from his ministrations.

He glanced over at her a couple minutes later and saw she was asleep. He kissed her cheek softly before going to sit at the foot of the couch draping the blanket over her sleeping form. She stretched out a couple minutes later and her feet ended up in his lap. So he started massaging her feet.

"That feels so good." she mumbled half asleep.

"That's good." he answered. He watched as she lapsed back into slumber, loving watching her sleep. It was while she was sleeping that an idea came to his head. He realized that this was what he needed to do, and what he wanted to do. He moved her feet out of his lap and walked over to kiss her forehead which woke her up.

"Just go back to sleep okay baby. I just have to run out for a second." he told her.

"Ok where are you going?" she asked.

"I just have to run out for a second. I'll be back in a little while." he said kissing her forehead.

"Okay don't be long. I miss you too much when you're gone." she smiled.

"I'll miss you too." he said kissing her lips once before leaving.

It only took Nathan a couple minutes to find the store he was looking for. He walked in and went directly to the salesman.

"Okay I don't have a lot of money so show me what you have in my price range." he told him.

"well we have these." the man showed Nathan.

Haley woke up to find Nathan still not home. She wasn't awake long when he walked in the front door.

"Buy anything?" she asked curiously.

"Nope." he told her lying.

"Oh. Where'd you go?" she asked.

"I just had to look at something." he told her.

"I'm hungry." she said.

"Well then lets have dinner." he suggested before getting up to dish out some of the pasta they had made earlier and pouring some of the sauce on top.

"Okay so about that bath?" he asked.

"Do the dishes then you can join me." she bargained.

"Deal." he said. They finished eating and then Haley went to run her bath water. Once it was the perfect temperature she undressed and climbed in. Nathan walked in the bathroom a few minutes later with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Nate what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I just want to ask you a question quickly." he told her.

"Nathan whats wrong? You already know that this baby is your regardless. You know that right?" she asked panicked.

"No its nothing to do with that. I told you that I was over that, and I am." he told her.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Now I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. But at this moment there is nothing I would want more than for you to be my wife. So Haley will you marry me?" he asked softly producing the small box from his pocket.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful." she cried when she opened the box with the small diamond ring nestled in it. It wasn't much but it was beautiful.

"So will you marry me Haley?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." she cried when he slid the ring on her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

hope you enjoy the chapter. the lyrics at the bottom got all squished together. and i couldnt get it fixed. :( Let me know what you think of the chapter. :)

I own nothing.

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning and stared at the small diamond ring on her ring finger. She smiled when she saw the man lying next to her still fast asleep. Nothing she had ever felt compared to what she felt now. These feelings of comfort and love were unheard of. She was sure no one on the planet had ever loved like this. The perfect silence was broken with Haley's stomach growling. As quietly as she could, she got up and padded into the kitchen. Rubbing her growing stomach, she raided the fridge, pulling out ingredients for French toast. Haley looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was still early. This would be her first day of school since becoming engaged.

Nathan woke up to the smell of the French toast and followed the scent to the kitchen.

"Good morning." he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Good morning." she said smiling.

"Yum. French toast. My favorite." he said kissing the back of her neck.

"I thought my waffles were your favorite?" she asked confused.

"Anything you make is my favorite." he replied kissing her neck once more.

"Good answer." she said before unwrapping his arms from around her and paying attention to the stove. Nathan walked back to the bedroom to take a shower, so he was ready when the food was ready. Haley felt like there were little butterflies fluttering in her stomach, whenever he was around. It was hard to believe she had only known him for a few months, when it felt like forever.

A few minutes later Nathan came out dressed and he took his seat at the table.

"Wow. You look pretty good this morning." Haley said handing him a plate.

"I always look good Hales." he said taking a bite of his food. Haley took the seat across from him and started eating. They ate in silence until Haley was done eating. She tossed her plate in the sink and went to shower. Nathan could hear her singing in the shower and he loved the sound of it. He loved how she made him feel. He couldn't believe how quickly he fell head over heels in love. Nathan had promised himself years ago that basketball would remain his one true love, but Haley changed all that. She made him so happy.

"Hales, are you ready?" he called a few minutes later.

"Not yet. Just give me a couple minutes." she called back.

"Well, hurry baby. We don't want to be late." he said glancing at the clock on the stove.

"Crap. What time is it?" she asked.

"Quarter to 8. You have a couple minutes." he replied.

"Okay." she said. She quickly dressed and threw her hair up into a messy ponytail. She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Haley, what's wrong?" he asked standing in the doorway watching her analyze her body.

"I'm fat." she said pouting.

"You're pregnant and very, very beautiful." he said kissing her forehead.

"You have to say that. You're my fiancé." she said getting a thrill out of saying the word.

"That's right. But you're beautiful, and sexy and gorgeous and perfect." he said punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Alright. Let's get out of here before we're stuck here all day." she said taking his hand.

"Good plan. Despite how much I'd love to stay in here all day with you." he replied following her out to the car.

The drive to the school was completely silent, Haley drew patterns all over her distended stomach. It was a companionable silence, all their past issues completely gone. He could tell however, she was worried about telling everyone about the engagement. Once at the school, Nathan parked in his usual spot and grabbed both his and Haley's backpacks. She waited for him at the front of the car and took his hand. People still stared at them when they walked in together. It was quite the scandal at the moment, with Haley being pregnant and everything else. Haley saw Chris standing off to the side with a couple girls. Nathan saw Haley's preoccupation.

"You have to tell him about the engagement, don't you?" he asked guessing her thoughts.

"Sadly yes. We were together for a long time. Despite what he did to me and what I did to him, he deserves to know." she said sighing.

"Okay. Let's get that over with." he said pulling him over to Chris.

"Chris? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked when she got up to him.

"uh yeah. Sure." he said following her a little ways away from his group. Nathan stayed back, seeing that she thought she should do this on her own.

"I just thought that since you are my ex and everything. And the circumstances surrounding our break up, that you should know. Nathan and I are engaged. I hope you can find it in you're heart to at the very least accept it, and maybe be happy for us." she said.

"You're engaged? Wow. That's good for you, and the baby Haley. I'm happy for you." he said.

"Thank you Chris. I really am sorry for what happened between us." she said.

"It's over with Hales. It's fine now. Don't worry about it, it's not healthy." he said. Haley smiled at him and walked over to where Nathan was standing.

"How'd it go?" Nathan asked when she went to stand beside him.

"Good. He was fine with it. It'll make it a whole lot less awkward what with him going to school here." she said. The bell rang and they walked to their first class. Nathan took his seat in the class next to Haley and took her hand. The teacher started his lecture and Haley was having a hard time paying attention with Nathan's hand tracing shapes on her skin.

"Nathan you have to stop that." she whispered.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That. I cant concentrate." she said.

"You're not listening to the teacher. Bad Haley." he said pretending to be shocked, while still tracing shapes on her skin. She smiled at him, losing all will to make him stop.

"Are we interrupting you Miss James and Mr. Scott? Why don't you let us all in on your conversation." the teacher said staring directly at the young couple.

"nope. You're interrupting nothing. Just talking about how great the class is." Nathan said smoothly.

"Don't lie to me Scott. I'm going to separate you two, if you're not careful." the teacher said seriously. Nathan laughed quietly and Haley sat there with her face red after being reprimanded in front of the whole class.

"Nathan, its not funny." she insisted.

"Yeah. Haley it kinda is." he said back.

"No its not. I'm not used to being in trouble." she whined.

"Get used to it. You're engaged to Nathan Scott now." he said smiling at her.

"Alright. That's it you two. Miss James move you're stuff to the front of the room. This way there's no more distractions." he said pointing to the desk right in front of him.

"I hate you." she muttered to Nathan before packing up her stuff. Haley moved her stuff and placed it on the desk.

"Miss James, I have always liked you. But getting involved with Nathan Scott was the worst decision you've ever made." he muttered quietly.

"Actually Mr Wilson, it was the best decision I've ever made for a couple reasons. First he loves me and I love him. Second, we are going to have a family in a few months. And third sometime after that we're going to be married." she said. The teacher went back to his spot and continued dictating.

Nathan sat in his spot, writing a note to Haley. If he couldn't talk to her, he would pass notes instead. He passed the note up telling them to hand it to Haley. Haley read the note and smiled.

"You look incredibly sexy today. I cant wait to kiss you after class." his note said.

"Thank you. You look pretty good too. After the embarrassment today caused me, you may never get to kiss me again." she said passing the note back. He smiled when he saw the note and wrote underneath her note.

"You'll give in. I guarantee it." before sending it back to her. Haley laughed at his confidence, remembering that they met for the first time while passing notes.

"You're probably right, I can never resist you. Do you remember when we met?" she passed back.

"Yup. You were so mean to me." he replied. They passed notes for the rest of the class, and when the bell rang he pulled her out into the hallway, before kissing her passionately.

"I knew I couldn't resist you." she said. Nathan walked her to her next class, music.

"I'll see you later. Love you." he said kissing her softly before entering the class. Haley took her seat, she loved being the first one in the room. A couple minutes later people started filing in. she couldn't believe how many people were in a singing class. She figured many of them were here for the easy credits.

"Alright everyone, my name is Miss Rawlings. And welcome to you're first class of music and song study. I hope you all will enjoy learning all about music in this second half of semester one." she said standing at the podium at the front of the room.

"Hey Haley. Fancy seeing you here." Chris said. Haley turned her head to the side and saw Chris sitting there.

"Oh thank God. Someone I know in this class." she said sighing.

"Well it seems we'll get to sing together again regardless." he said smiling.

"It seems. I'm really looking forward to this class." she said honestly.

"Alright, now that everyone is assembled and partnered up for our duet assignment. I'll hand out the song assignments." she said walking around the room.

"I don't really think this is fair. Haley James and Chris Keller have sang together before. It's not really fair." a girl called out.

"It doesn't matter who everyone is with. No one has an advantage over anyone else. It's a good chance they've never sang the song together before, and even if they have. It doesn't matter." Miss Rawlings said. Haley smiled and looked at Chris who had his fingers crossed comically.

"What are you doing Chris?" she asked.

"Praying for "when the stars go blue." he said.

"Really? That would be so unfair but I would love to sing that with you again." she said smiling. The teacher handed them their song and Haley opened the sheet of paper and grinned. She showed the paper to Chris.

"When the stars go blue." he read out surprised.

"Well it looks like you're praying helped." Haley mused.

"Alright now that everyone has their song. Move around and find your own place to work in. we're presenting first thing tomorrow morning, in front of the entire school." she said grinning. Everyone started panicking among themselves, while Haley almost broke out in a happy dance, she was so excited to get back on stage. Everyone broke apart and started going over their lyrics. They were happy that they didn't need to have it memorized.

"This is going to be the easiest assignment ever." Haley said as she as Chris started going over their lyrics. The rest of the day went by quickly, and Haley was excited to see Nathan. She didn't get to see him at lunch because he had a basketball meeting. She was waiting by his car when she saw him walking towards her. She ran over to him and leaped in his arms.

"Hey. You're happy to see me." he said smiling.

"I'm so happy. Tomorrow first thing in the morning, I get to sing in front of the whole school." she said excited.

"Why?" he asked happy for her.

"I'm in that singing/ music class. Well, we're partnered up for the duet challenge. My partner is Chris. I know totally not fair right? And of course to make it even more unfair, our song is "When the stars go blue." Chris and I, we sang that song every night when we were on tour. Now I get to sing in front of a crowd again." she explained.

"Wow. I cant wait to hear you sing. You know since we've been together, I've never heard you sing. Except in the shower." he said.

"You get to hear me tomorrow morning." she squealed before kissing him lightly and hopping in the car. Nathan smiled at how happy she was.

The next morning Haley was out of bed and dressed earlier than usual.

"Nathan you have to get up. I don't want to be late." she whined standing on his side of the bed.

"Baby. We still have an hour." he groaned.

"Fine." she said and went to sit in the living room. Nathan laughed to himself at how excited she was for this performance. To appease her he got out of bed and hopped in the shower. While he was in the shower, Haley set out an outfit for him to where, to save him some time. When he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped securely around his waist and saw the pile of clothes sitting on the bed, he laughed. He threw on the clothes she set out for him and walked out to where she was sitting.

"A little excited Hales?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. Can we go? I want to get a rehearsal in with Chris before the performance." she said.

"Sure. Let's go." he said taking her hand. He loved seeing her so happy. She practically skipped all the way to the car.

Once at school, Haley found Chris in the classroom.

"Haley, you're here. Let's go over the song once more." he suggested.

"That's what I was thinking." she agreed. They went through the song once more, before deeming it was perfect.

"Hello kids. Practicing for you're performance?" Miss Rawlings asked when she walked in the room.

"Yeah." Haley said.

"Oh, you don't need it. I'm sure you'll be fine. Are you going to tell me what song you got? Or is it a surprise?" she asked.

"A surprise." Haley said.

"Good. I want to be surprised to see what my superstar students are singing. Have you sang it together before?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Once or twice." Chris said. Miss Rawlings glanced at her watch.

"Oh, you two should probably get backstage. I sent everyone there as I saw them." she said leading them to the door.

Nathan was seated in the auditorium surrounded by Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Skills.

"So why are you so excited for this assembly. And where is Haley?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Haley is singing today. It's that music and song class and it's the duet assignment. They've all got to perform with their partners. We're going to here some awful music this morning I think." Nathan said. A few minutes later Principal Turner came out on stage.

"Alight, before we commence with the usual assembly stuff. Miss Rawlings music class is sharing their songs with us today." he said before taking a step off to the side.

Haley and Chris were the final performers, and some of the performers did horrible. Haley could see the audience wince whenever some of the really bad notes were hit. Haley took a deep breath when the last act came back through the curtain and Miss Rawlings went out to the stage.

"Our final performance tonight is Haley James and Chris Keller." she said before turning to walk back behind the curtain. Haley followed Chris out to the stage.

"Alright. Chris and I are doing "When the stars go blue." she said.

_Dancin' where the stars go blueDancin' where the evening fell__Dancin' in my wooden shoesIn a wedding gownDancin' out on 7th streetDancin' through the undergroundDancin' little marionetteAre you happy now?Where do you go when you're lonelyWhere do you go when you're blueWhere do you go when you're lonelyI'll follow youWhen the stars go blueWhen the stars go blueLaughing with your pretty mouthLaughing with your broken eyesLaughing with your lover's tongueIn a lullaby[x2]Where do you go when you're lonelyWhere do you go when you're blueWhere do you go when you're lonelyI'll follow youWhen the stars go blueThe stars go blue, stars go blueFollow youFollow youWhen the stars go blueWhen the stars go blueWhen the stars go blueWhen the stars go blueWhere do you go when you're lonely?Where do you go when the stars go blue? _

When they finished, the crowd starting cheering. Haley couldn't believe how much she loved performing. She couldn't believe how much she missed it.


	16. Chapter 16

so sorry for the extremely short and crappy chapter. and for the lack of Naley. This chapter is mostly Brucas. Hope you enjoy regardless. Let me know what you think. :)

I own nothing.

* * *

The rush of performing in front of a crowd was with her the rest of the day. It felt the same as it did the last time she did it. She was glad that after everything that happened, singing still felt the same. When she met Nathan by his car at the end of the day, he leaned in and kissed her.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked when she climbed in the front seat of the car.

"Awesome. My music class is officially my favorite." she said leaning over in the seat to kiss him.

"That's good, but I meant physically." he told her when they broke the kiss.

"Fine. I feel normal. Why?" she asked.

"Its just that performing is exhausting, I don't want you wearing yourself out." he told her squeezing her hand.

"Oh. I'm fine Nathan. I promise." she said.

"Good." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. When they pulled up in front of their apartment, she seen Brooke and Lucas standing by their front door armed with a young child.

"Hey what's up?" Haley asked when she got to the door where Brooke and Lucas were waiting.

"Nothing, we just wanted to talk to you guys for a minute." Lucas said. The four of them had become really good friends over the past couple months and she immediately unlocked the front door and ushered them in. Haley waddled in behind them, hating the fact that at 7 months pregnant, she was bigger than many other 9 months pregnant women she seen around. She gently eased herself into the couch and turned to face Brooke and Lucas who were sitting on the other end of the couch with Faith sitting in between them.

"What's up?" she asked as Nathan walked in the front door and sunk into the chair.

"Okay, I was talking to my mom the other day, and she thinks Brooke and I should get married. We agreed and we're getting married tomorrow night since it's the only night my mom has off from the café. She thinks that for Faith's sake we should be married. But we actually wanted to know if you and Haley wanted to be our best man and maid of honor? At least then it'll feel more like a real wedding." Lucas explained.

"Of course." Haley said for her and Nathan.

"Great. Thanks guys." he said. Brooke smiled at them and stood up.

"We should get going I need to go find a dress. Hales, you have to come with me as I need to find out a bridesmaids dress too." she said pulling the very pregnant teenager up from the couch. Haley kissed Nathan goodbye before pulling following Brooke out to the car. Brooke opted to leave Faith with Lucas and Nathan, so they could shop for dresses in peace.

"Where's the wedding happening?" Haley asked as they drove to the mall.

"The beach. There's this spot there." she said.

"Oh. Nathan and I were kinda talking the beach when we get married too. There's this spot filled with little purple flowers that I love." Haley said.

"Oh its not that spot." Brooke said smiling at Haley. When the girls got to the mall, Brooke pulled Haley to the one formal store in the mall. When they walked in Brooke started digging through racks after racks of dresses, pulling some off the rack for her and Haley. All of Brooke's were white, and all of Haley's were a dark blue. A salesperson kept coming over and taking the additions to their dressing rooms. All the dresses Brooke picked for Haley were empire waist so they would just flow over her very large belly. When Brooke had enough she went into the changing room and started changing. After trying on thirty dresses, Brooke found one she liked.

"This is it Hales." Brooke said looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's beautiful." Haley said of the strapless white dress which ended just above her knees, and had beading just under the bodice. The material was soft and flowy, and it suited her perfectly.

"You're turn." Brooke said ushering Haley into her dressing room. Haley sighed and tried on dress after dress, hating each one. Refusing to even come out of the dressing room.

"Haley you have to come out and show me." Brooke said.

"No. They are hideous. The dresses make me looked like a beached whale." she whined.

"You're pregnant. You're going to feel like a whale for a couple more months." Brooke told her. Haley put on the next one and looked in the mirror. She liked the material, she liked the flowy quality. But most of all she liked how it made her belly look beautiful. The dress made her look huge, but it was nice and comfortable. The dress was halter necked and came down to just before her knees. She came out to show Brooke.

"Perfect." Brooke said. Haley smiled and went back inside to change back into her normal clothes. When Brooke went to pay Haley wandered around the store, looking at possibilities for her own wedding to Nathan. All she knew was that she wasn't going to be pregnant when she married him. She wanted to enjoy her wedding night, not we hugely pregnant and irritable.

"Thanks for this Haley. It didn't feel right not having a maid of honor." she said squeezing Haley's hand.

"You're welcome Brooke. It'll give me a reason to care about my appearance for a change." she said hopping in Brooke's car.

"You're beautiful Haley. I remember when I was pregnant with Faith, I was blotchy, and ugly you're radiant." she said. "Thanks Brooke." Haley said. Brooke nodded and drove Haley home. When Haley got inside, Lucas grabbed Faith and went to the car, knowing that Brooke was waiting for them.

"Find a dress?" Nathan asked when Haley got in the apartment.

"Yeah. I was hard to find a dress that fit this." she said wrapping her arms around her bump.

"Oh. I'm sure you'll look amazing in whatever Brooke puts you in." he told her rubbing her shoulders.

"The dress is nice." she said.

"That's good. What about Brooke, did she find a dress?" he asked.

"Yeah. Hers is really nice." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

The next day came, and everyone opted out of going to school to get ready for the wedding. It was only a half day so they weren't really missing anything. When the time to get ready for the wedding came Haley locked herself in the bathroom showering and doing her makeup. When she came out and put her dress on and found a pair of flat sandals, she sat on the couch and waited for Nathan.

"Baby you look amazing." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." she told him as he came in dressed in his suit.

"We should get going." she said glancing at the clock on the stove.

"Yeah." he agreed. He took her hand and drove them to the beach.

Brooke, Lucas, Karen and Faith were already there. Karen had Faith and Lucas and Brooke were off talking a little ways away. "Naley, you're here." she said running over to them.

"We're here. And I'm already tired." Haley said rubbing her belly.

"Aw, you'll do fine. The minister is here, he's waiting for us over there." Brooke said handing Haley her flowers. Lucas and Nathan went to stand by the minister while Haley adjusted Brooke's veil.

"Are you ready to be Brooke Scott?" Haley asked.

"I think so." Brooke said.

"Okay. I'm gonna go, follow me when I get to the bottom." she instructed.

"Okay." Brooke said as she watched Haley walk down the aisle in her flowing blue dress. Brooke followed Haley and was soon standing in front of her soon to be husband.

"Okay, do you Brooke Davis take Lucas Scott to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." Brooke said staring into Lucas's eyes.

"Do you Lucas Scott, take Brooke Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." Lucas said staring at Brooke.

"Well with the power vested in me by the city of Tree Hill. And in the presence of our witnesses, I now pronounce you man and wife. Lucas you may kiss your bride." he said closing his bible. Lucas kissed Brooke softly before turning to walk back up the aisle. Haley and Nathan followed closely behind them, after what was probably the shortest marriage ceremony either of them had ever went to. For the rest of the evening, Brooke and Lucas danced to the music playing from a small stereo sitting on a table. Karen took Faith home, and Nathan took Haley. For the rest of the night, it was just Brooke and Lucas Scott dancing away.


	17. Chapter 17

this is the last chapter. i know its short. but i just felt that it was time to end it. i didnt know what else to write for it. i may do a sequel now that i realized that i forgot all about Skills and Peyton and Lucas and Brooke. Ooops. Hope you enjoy it. i just didnt have the motivation or the inspiration to write this story anymore. Let me know what you think. and thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story. SHAUN BUCK, Ace 5492, Naley12, Sara1287, rita louise evans, dianehermans, kaefoster, BiggestOTHFan, pam211, Miguel51, crazy4jacksonrathbone. thank you to all of you.

* * *

Haley stood in the bathroom staring at herself. At this point she didn't know how she was ever going to lose the weight, when she had the baby. She turned to the side and seen how huge she really was.

"Hales, where are you?" Nathan asked walking in the front door from basketball practice.

"In the bathroom." she said. He walked to the bathroom and leaned on the doorjamb.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Measuring. I don't think it's possible for me to get any bigger. It's gotta be impossible." she said measuring her belly.

"You look beautiful." he assured her. "I feel huge." she corrected.

"You look beautiful." he insisted.

"Yeah. But the problem is that I don't feel beautiful. I feel like a whale." she whined walking into the bathroom and laid back on the bed.

"Think of it this way. You're carrying out baby inside you. That makes you beautiful. And you do realize, now that you're laying down you're stuck there until I help you up right?" he asked.

"Damn it." she said remembering that morning when she couldn't get out of bed because she rolled over onto her bad and she couldn't make herself roll over and sitting up was impossible.

"Don't worry. I'll help you once you admit that you're beautiful." he said.

"Nathan help me up off this bed and I wont kill you. How about that?" she bargained.

"No, I like my deal better. My life isn't worth much. And besides you'd have to catch me in order to kill me." he said.

"Shut up and help me off this bed, or you're going to have a very grumpy fiance." she warned him.

"Fine. Give me you're hand." he instructed. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. When she was vertical again she waddled out of the room.

"I hate being pregnant." she mumbled as she walked. Nathan laughed as he followed her out of the bedroom.

The next month went by incredibly slowly. Every day that went by Haley grew more and more irritable. Every day she started disliking Nathan more and more for making her this way. She was sitting on the couch stroking her mountain of a belly when Nathan walked in the front door.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Basketball practice." he answered.

"Why are you home so late?" she asked.

"I'm home at exactly the same time I'm always home at Hales." he told her pointing at the clock.

"Whatever. I'm hungry and I'm too tired to get up. Make me something." she said.

"A little pushy are we?" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"You try carrying this around, and then we'll talk." she said gesturing to her belly.

"I think I'll just stick with making you carry that around." he said smirking.

"Oh, if you think you're ever getting my body again after this, then you are sadly mistaken." she said glaring at him.

"On second thought, I hope you have this baby right away, because I really want this to be over." he said.

"I thought you'd change your mind." she said laying her head back.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked sitting on the other end of the couch where we feet were laying.

"Doesn't matter. I just want to eat. By the way I'm sorry for being a bitch. I mean it. It's just my hormones and the fact that I'm tired of being pregnant are pushing me over the edge right now." she explained.

"I know. I still love you Hales." he said kissing her forehead. She laid back on the couch and rubbed her belly where the baby was kicking.

"I cant wait to meet you baby." she said to her belly. Nathan came back a few minutes later with some soup and a sandwich.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect. Thanks Nathan." she said reaching up to kiss him softly before he went to get himself some dinner. Haley was relieved that there was only a couple weeks left before her due date. She just prayed to God that the baby would actually come on her due date. She didn't think she could stand being pregnant for much longer.

"I promise you right now, I am never going through this again. I hate you for making me go through this. Damn, you're hot body." she said.

"Oh yeah, blame my body for this. Don't blame yourself for not being able to keep your hands off of my body. If I remember correctly, it was the night in the backseat of my car that you got pregnant. isn't that right? The night that you made me come back there and be with you." he said.

"Shut up. It's still your fault." she told him leaving no room for argument.

"I'll take the blame. I love seeing you like this. You're so beautiful." he said placing his hand over hers on her belly.

"I'm sure you do. You don't have to deal with it." she told him glaring at him.

It went on like that for another three weeks. That evening they were sitting on the couch watching TV, Haley's feet in Nathan's lap. Every once in a while he would catch her grimace, which would cause him to worry. Every time he questioned her about it, she said it was nothing. The pains went away as fast as they came on. They sat in front of the TV for a while longer until the pains started happening more often.

"Nathan. I think I'm having contractions. I think I'm in labour." she said nervous but yet excited. As expected Nathan freaked out, and had no idea what he was supposed to be doing.

"Go grab my bag from the bedroom and take me to the hospital." she said.

"Oh. Ok." he said and he ran to the bedroom, and picked up the small suitcase they had packed a couple days earlier. He took her hand and they slowly walked out to the car. A few minutes later they were at the hospital. They immediately took them in and got Haley settled in.

A little while later the doctor came in and deemed her ready to push. On the doctors insistence she started pushing. The pain was unbearable, but after a few more pushes, a cry filled the air. The doctor had Nathan cut the cord and then he sent the baby off with the nurses to be cleaned up and weighed.

"Good work Haley. Congratulations, it's a boy." the doctor said. When the baby was all cleaned up, the nurse placed him in Haley's arms. Immediately she started sobbing. She had waited nine months to meet him, and now he was safe with her.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" the nurse asked. "yes. His name is James Lucas Scott." she said. The nurse wrote out his birth certificate and smiled at the new family.

"Congratulations." she said. Now for Haley, the last few months were completely worth it. Now that she was holding her newborn baby boy in her arms.

"He's beautiful. Good work daddy." she said to Nathan, before kissing him softly.


End file.
